


Twenty Years

by wallisCACA



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M, Time Travel, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallisCACA/pseuds/wallisCACA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“我救了你，”Clint在Phil的怀中说道。“虽然花了二十年，但我救了你。”</i>
</p>
<p>在AoS给出设定之前的一个变异fix-it。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msraven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msraven/gifts).
  * A translation of [Twenty Years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/907519) by [msraven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msraven/pseuds/msraven). 



> Thank msraven very much for giving me the permission to translate her wonderful fictions into Chinese:) Sorry I'm too late, hope I didn't ruin it.

这把枪并不像Phil预想的那样沉重。

“喜欢吗？”Phil说，挥舞着武器靠近控制台。“自从你送来毁灭者之后，我们就开始研发原型机了。即使是我，都不清楚它的威力有多大。你想试试吗？”

突然一道强光闪现，Phil听到了Thor的吼声。他转过身，发现Clint挡在他身后，Loki的权杖刺穿了他的胸膛。Loki退开的时候看起来跟他们一样惊讶，权杖从Clint的身体里滑出，弓箭手跌落在地，接着Phil开枪了。

Phil甚至都没费神去看被轰到墙后面的Loki。他跪在Clint旁边，把毁灭者射线枪放到一旁，将Clint翻了过来。

这……这并不是他认识的那个Clint。但毋庸置疑的，这就是Clint——他那漂亮的眼睛和深情的笑容，即使染上血迹，也依旧如此熟悉，一如往昔。然而这个Clint，比在飞马基地*崩塌前日跟Phil做到早上的人要年长几十岁。许多皱纹和Phil不熟悉的伤疤遍布在弓手依旧帅气的脸庞上，这是过着危险生活的印记。

*飞马基地：复仇者联盟片头被摧毁的神盾研究基地有“Project Pegasus”字样，Pegasus是Potential Energy Group/Alternate Sources/United States的缩写，是漫威漫画中研究非正常能量的科研基地名。

“我救了你，”Clint在Phil把他抱到腿上的时候说。“虽然花了二十年，但我救了你。”

“Clint……你在说……”Phil想要问清，但Clint摇了摇头，脸部因疼痛而抽搐。Phil将他搂紧，从Clint衣服里渗出的血量让他明白自己已无能为力。

“我爱你，”Clint喃喃地说，为了听清他的话语，Phil倾身靠近。“二十年来从未停止过。Cap会被气死的，但Stark能理解。我必须去尝试。我不能不去。我必须救你，Phil。”

“好了Clint，”当弓手开始变得激动时Phil安抚道。“我明白的，已经可以了。”

弓手在Fury冲进房间的时候放松了下来。

“让医疗队过来！”Phil转头命令，但Clint抓住他的手臂再一次摇了摇头。

“不！不要，”他说道，眼睛盯向Fury。“没用的。这是最好的办法了。我并不属于这里，长官。拜托。”

Fury，无损SHIELD他伟大局长的名声，毫无所动。他单膝跪在特工的身旁，强壮有力的手握住Clint的肩膀。

“能和你并肩作战是我的荣幸，Barton特工。”

Clint笑了，Phil无法抑制从喉咙里发出的哽咽。Fury站了起来，退到一旁给他们留了些空间，Clint将目光转回Phil身上。

“他爱你，Phil，”Clint告诉他，“那个意识刚被砸回脑袋里的我——他爱你。永远不要被他说服了，他是爱你的。之前发生的那些事儿会害他变得一团糟。大多数是关于失去你，而除此外还有那么多该死的事压在上面。我……他有个戒指在总部。你……你会答应吗？”

“我会的。当然。我爱你……你们两个，”Phil回答，将Clint一缕凌乱的发丝梳回脑后，手上沾染的鲜血在弓箭手额头上留下一道红色的痕迹，他竭尽全力才没让自己为此畏缩。

Clint露出一丝微笑，更紧地抓着Phil的胳膊，他的眼神已经有点涣散了。背后有微弱的声音响起，Phil半心半意地了解到Fury已经把Thor从笼子里放了出来，之后Stark和Rogers赶了过来加入他们。

“Loki在Stark大厦。我对Tony发过誓，绝不会说出任何事情，但我们聚在一起拯救世界，Phil——好多次。我们成为了一个团队，就像你希望的那种，”Clint拼命地说着，Phil屏住呼吸，聚精会神地聆听他的遗言。“我们完成了你的梦想，而我知道他们会再一次这样做。但那只是……那对我而言从来都不够，因为没有你。我很抱歉，如果我把事情搞得更艰难了，但我不能……Phil……我……他们所需要的仅仅是点动力……”

Clint走的很平静，双眼彻底失去光彩，身体无力地躺在Phil的臂弯中。Phil把脸埋入Clint的肩膀，尽全力控制住自己——就算知道这不是他的Clint，那也无法减少看着他死去时的痛苦。

寂静沉重地在房间里弥漫开来，Phil所能听到的全部就只有自己那刺耳的呼吸声。漫长的几分钟后，门口传来一声哽住的喘息。

“那不是……”Natasha说，声音沙哑，充满怀疑。“这不可能。我把他带到医务室时他还在昏迷。”

“我们知道这不是Barton，”Fury回答道，“但他仍然 _是某个_ Barton。”

Natasha走了过来，跪在Clint身边紧紧抓住他的手，Phil抬起头。她看起来比他还要心烦意乱，这份震惊惊醒了Phil，让他重新振作起来。他们还有工作要做，也不应该浪费Clint这最终的牺牲。

“我需要你去照看Clint，”Phil要求她。“他醒来时会需要你在身边的。”

“他也同样需要看到你。”Natasha并不认同。

“我知道。我只是……我需要先照顾他，”Phil解释说，朝被他抱在怀中的身体点了点头。

Natasha微微俯身，嘴唇轻柔的贴上老Clint的前额，用俄语低声说着什么，Phil礼貌地没有偷听她的话语。说完后她退开几步，让医疗队用担架把Clint的尸体抬走。Phil起身时没有看其他人，只是跟着医疗队一起下到了太平间。

“我们现在没有时间照顾他，Coulson探员，”一个医生跟他道歉，递给Phil一条毛巾，让他把手上的血擦掉。“不过我们会好好保护他的。”

“我了解，”Phil回答。

他无法在他们将Clint的尸体放进冰库时移开视线。当他们关上柜门，Phil无意识的颤抖起来——他的大脑填塞着一切Clint可能死去的情景，无论过去还是将来。

“谢谢，”他最后对医疗队说道，离开太平间去寻找那个仍然还完整的，活着的Clint。

 

Phil没有预料到会在去医疗室的路上撞到仍在争吵着的Thor，Stark和Rogers。

“我们需要找到Banner，”Stark说。

“我们没有时间做这个，”Steve第一个回答。

“赞成，”Thor同意道。“在吾弟意图使用魔方之时，吾等不能踌躇迟缓。”

“我没在‘踌躇’，”Stark反驳道，“但他可能在任何地方。你想让我做什么？绕着地球飞一圈直到我发现他在哪吗？”

“真是天才的想法啊，”Steve小声抱怨。

“我没有从你们俩那里听到任何好主意！”Stark生气的喊着。“老冰棍在这里一无是处，那你呢Fabio*？你的锤子有什么真正的魔法吗？”

*Fabio：非常受女性们喜爱的意大利肌肉男模

“够了！”Phil厉声走向前，满心愤怒。“Clint说Loki在Stark大厦。你们是要过去阻止他，还是更想在这里继续吵架？他可能比我认识的人更老，但我仍然在今天目睹了我爱人的死亡，所以请原谅我现在没有耐心去处理你们这愚蠢的争吵。是时候动动你们的脑袋和屁股了，去成为我们所希望的英雄。Clint说你们需要一个动力，这就是了。”

Phil抬起双手猛地推了把Steve。队长没有预料到这个动作，蹒跚着后退撞上了Tony，要不是Thor有力的手撑住了，他们肯定会摔成一团。他震惊地看向Phil。

“我不知道你们三个是怎么回事，但我还有工作要做。”Phil愤怒地说，理了理他的领带和外套就大步走出了房间。

Phil到达医疗室外面的时候尽力让自己冷静了下来。他进去时Clint和Natasha正坐在床上轻声交谈着。没有给Clint说话的时间，Phil三大步走到他面前，把他拉起来吻了上去。

“我一直很担心，”他们分开后异口同声地说道。

Clint低头时惊慌地看到Phil手上满是鲜血。“不是我的，”Phil飞快地向他保证。

“Phil，”Clint说，他紧紧抓住Phil的衣领，让两人的前额贴在一起。“我本能……”

Phil闭上双眼，双手放在Clint的胯部。Natasha起身时发出些微声响，她不想打扰他们，正准备离开，但出现在门口的Steve打断了她的动作。

“钢铁侠和Thor已经准备好要飞往Stark大厦了，但我们还需要一个驾驶员，”Steve对Natasha说。“你会开飞机吗？”

“鹰眼会开，”Phil替他们回答，睁眼拉开些许距离看着Clint。

Clint看进Phil那无比自信的眼里，过了一会儿，他转头看向Steve，冲他点了点头。

“你有制服吗？”Steve问。

“有，”Clint回答。

“那就穿上。”

Natasha冲他们露出一抹得意地笑容，与Steve一起离开了房间。当他们开始独处，Phil花了点时间给Clint一个温柔的亲吻。

“注意安全，”他在退后前轻声命令。“我去请示起飞许可。”

“谢谢你，长官，”Clint点了点头向外走去，但他在门口停下了。“Phil？”

“怎么了，Clint？”Phil问，看向另一个男人的视线漫长而艰难——将每个他归来的细节熟记于心。

“我爱你，”Clint的话让Phil的肩放松了下来。

“我也爱你，”Phil回答。“现在，去拯救世界吧。”

Clint裂嘴大笑着走了。Phil低头看了眼他的手，那里仍然沾着斑驳的血迹，然后，他转头走向舰桥。

 

他刚好赶在Hill通知未授权起飞时走上舰桥。

“已批准，”Phil大声喊道。

“很高兴你加入我们的行列，Coulson特工，”Fury打招呼，眼睛跟随着窗外Thor和钢铁侠在空中划过的身影，然后他看向Phil。“介意分享下信息吗？”

“复仇者们正向Stark大厦飞去，”Phil转述。“我们能移动吗？”

“不行。我们现在仅是勉强维持在空中飞行，”Fury回答，转身看向Hill。“想尽一切办法恢复通讯。我要掌控全局。”

 

在经过一段令人沮丧的漫长时间后，他们终于修复了通讯系统。通讯恢复的瞬间频道里就充斥着各种不同的命令，遍布纽约大街小巷的摄像头拍摄到的画面也被投射出来，复仇者们开始像一个队伍那样行动，而不是各打各的。

Phil无法将视线从显示器上移开，在看到越来越多的Chitauri士兵穿过裂缝时感到无比绝望。Phil和Fury全都聚精会神地紧盯这场战斗，以至于在被Maria打断时感到吃惊。

“长官。理事会来电。”

Fury在将画面转接到世界安全理事会的电话之前看了眼Phil。理事会没有浪费口舌，直接提出了要求。Phil必须绷紧身体才没有在听到WSC想用核武攻击纽约市时做出不恰当的举动。

“Fury局长，理事会已做出决定，”其中一个隐藏面容的声音说。

“我知道理事会做出了决定，但鉴于这个决定如此愚蠢，我打算不予理睬，”Fury回答。

“局长，你的航母离那里最近，立刻派出战机……”另一名理事会成员命令他。

“那可是曼哈顿岛，议员，”Fury提醒他。“在确定我的队伍无法支撑前，我绝对不会下达对平民实施核打击的命令。”

“如果不在那里消灭他们，”第一位出声的议员反驳道，“我们就失去了一切。”

“如果我派出核战机，那才是真的无可挽回，”Fury没有妥协，直接切断了通讯。

Phil忧虑地看向他的老朋友。“你真的认为这能让他们不再介入？”

Fury没有费心回答，但这作为回答已经足够了。

“长官，我们有架战机正在启动！”Hill喊道，Phil迅速跑出去。他能听见Hill在通讯频道里持续地发布命令。“甲板上的人员请注意抗命战机。阻止它起飞。重复。起飞未经许可。”

Phil撞进最后一条通往甲板的走廊，真希望他还拿着那台毁灭者原型机，但现在他只能用走道里放置的火箭筒勉强应付。阳光在踏上甲板那刻炸裂开来，晃得他睁不开眼，他强迫自己眨了几次眼来恢复视力，之后迅速扛起火箭筒瞄准飞机发射了炮弹，炮弹成功击中了飞机的起落架，损坏的飞机在滑至跑道的边缘处时停了下来。但第二架战机的起飞让他的心跳骤然加快，他呼出一口气以平复心跳，抽出配枪瞄准，但那已经没用了。

“Fury，这里是Coulson，”Phil在通讯频道里说。“我没办法阻止第二架战斗机。告诉复仇者他们有活儿了。”

Phil返回舰桥时正好赶上Natasha的通讯回报，她说她能关闭入口。

“那就关上它，”Steve告诉她。

“不，等等！”Stark叫道。

“Stark，这些东西还在不停涌入，”Steve喊道。

“我这有枚核弹，会在一分钟内爆炸。而我已经想到要把它送到哪里了。”

Phil敬畏地看着Stark抓住了飞行的导弹，飞向天空的裂缝。

“Stark，”Steve轻轻地说，“你知道这是个单向旅程吧？”

不管Tony之后说了什么，都没能从通讯频道中传出来。视频里Tony抓着导弹消失在裂缝中，船舰上的成员们开始举手欢呼。Phil唯一能做的就是屏住呼吸，祈祷Tony的好运气还未用完。

“关上吧，”Steve命令Natasha。

裂缝开始闭合，然后Phil看到什么东西落回了地球——Stark。他一直持续的看着钢铁侠直到他消失在地平线。当Steve不再即时回报他的情况，Phil就走到控制台前，开启了一条私人频道。

“鹰眼，寡妇，汇报情况，”他命令。

“Selvig跟我在一起，”Natasha说。“裂缝已完全关闭。”

“我很好，”Clint的回答在下一秒响起，听起来气喘吁吁地。“轻微擦伤，以及对跑楼梯的极度厌恶，不过其他方面都很好。现已抵达街道。看样子Stark的铁壳能动了。”

几分钟的间歇后Clint再次开口，听起来很高兴。“寡妇，等会儿。我想我们要过去找你了。”

“定期汇报，”Phil要求。

“好的，长官，”他的两名手下一块儿回答。

Phil抬头看到Fury站在他面前。

“他们今天干得很好，”Fury说。

“他们全都做得很好，长官，”Phil赞同。

Fury向下看去，Phil花了一秒才反应过来局长正在看仍沾在他衣服和手上的血迹。

“我相信你能让Barton明白他处于Loki控制下时做的事情于他本人无关，”Fury说。

“说来容易做起来难，”Phil回答。

Fury轻点了下头表示同意，开始向外走去，但在经过Phil身边时友好的拍了下Phil的肩膀。“你照顾好Clint，我就去让WSC离他远一点。”

“谢谢你，Nick。”

局长握了下Phil的肩膀，冲走廊点点头。“去清理一下。就算几分钟没有你，我们也能生存下来的。”

 

Phil听从了Fury的建议，安静地离开舰桥回到临时宿舍。他迅速地脱下被毁掉的西装，强迫自己不去细想上面的血迹。他快速地冲了个澡，对打开壁柜时发现的东西微笑起来。

他和Clint的关系在神盾是个公开的秘密，并不是因为神盾有任何向军队的同性恋政策看齐的倾向。自从他们停止否认他们之间互相吸引，并承认他们的感觉比友谊或是管理人和所属特工之间的信任要深厚的多已经过去两年了。Phil对在自己的地方发现这个胆大的年轻特工的东西丝毫不感到惊讶，在排放整齐的防弹衣，和几套神盾制服旁边的是Clint不出外勤时喜欢穿的制服。Phil的指尖滑过Clint外套的肩胛处，无可抑制的感激着他们被给予了第二次机会。

放在床头柜上的通讯器发出哗哗的响声，将Phil从沉思中拉回来。他迅速换好衣服戴上通讯器。

“Coulson，”Phil回答。

“我们即将在纽约港降落，”Hill告诉他。

“马上就到。”

 

Phil穿上外套，回到舰桥，接下来的几个小时就在协调神盾，纽约市警局，港口管理局和纽约市消防局的善后工作中度过。国民警卫队几个小时后才陆续到达，又过了几个小时Phil才能去寻找Clint。

复仇者们把被绑住并被套上口枷的Loki带回母舰，这个神现在正被关在禁闭室里，处于他的兄长和美国队长的监视之下。Banner拒绝回到母舰，并且据Phil所知，他跟Stark回到了破损严重的大厦里。Natasha在一个小时前跟Phil报到，但弓箭手没有任何讯息。

Clint总是比其他人以为得更钻牛角尖，所以Phil一点也不意外会在太平间找到他——这是个好地方，既可以避开其他特工，也适合他忏悔。让Phil震惊的是，他找到Clint的时候他正严肃地看着他自己，老年的自己。

“Clint？”Phil边向他走近边问道。Clint抬起头，Phil的心脏因为Clint眼底的阴霾瞬间缩紧了。“我原本要告诉你……”

“SOP（标准操作流程）是要将情报做最小化处理，”Clint的回应带着一丝他惯常的幽默，眼神柔和下来。“我不傻。我懂的。即使不知道我为你的死付着多大的责任，我也已经有够多的破事儿没解决了。我们可以稍后再讨论关于你是怎样在没有后援的情况下，去尝试吸引一个神的注意力这件事情。”

Phil不得不同意现在的确不是提出这个老问题的好时机。这从不是那些他预料到他们会合拍的事。Clint对自己一头跳进危险里毫无异议，但在任何时候都对身处真枪实弹战场内一百码的Phil异常气恼。Phil，另一方面来说，没觉得只拿着一把配枪就去对付毁灭者有什么问题，但他却不断地恐吓R&D给Clint的装备升级，确保他在任何情况下都能得到最大生存几率。新墨西哥战役之后的争吵旷日持久，让人精疲力竭且毫无成效，但最终结束于他们第一次向对方说出口的“爱”。

“谁告诉你的？”Phil问。

Clint举起一个Starkpad。“Stark在给我这个和摄像头记录前一直在喃喃地抱怨着什么大提琴家，弓弦，和什么爱情保鲜的事情。”Clint顿了顿，低头看向年老的自己。“他救了你的命。”

“ _你_ 救了我的命，”Phil强调道。“他多活的二十年并不会让他不再是你。”

Clint将冷存柜推回去关上门，低头斜靠在柜边，背对着Phil。

“我不知道他是如何做到的，”Clint低声说，“在失去你之后继续活下去。我不确定我能……”

“我确定，”Phil自信地说，把Clint转过来面对他。“你是个战士。这是我爱你的众多原因之一。我知道你会继续活下去，继续战斗，而这不会让我认为你少爱了我任何一点。他的到来……知道你如此爱我令我难以置信。”

“是的，”Clint肯定地说。“我知道在你身上我老是把事情搞得困难，但我做到了。Phil。我爱你，而我会一次又一次做出和他相同的选择，如果那意味着我能救你。”

“我知道，Clint，”Phil向他保证。“今天之前我从未怀疑过，今后也不会去怀疑。我只是希望事情不会发展到那一步。”

“我们无法过平静的生活，”Clint提醒他。

“我理解，我也不期待能改变这点，”Phil说道，走向Clint直到他能用手抬起他的下巴，弓手也自然的将手放在了Phil的跨上。“我想让你知道的是，不管发生什么事情，不管我们在一起多长时间，我永远都不会后悔爱你”

Phil倾身吻上Clint，印下他的承诺，加强他们对彼此的信任。

“那现在怎么办？”当他们结束亲吻的时候Clint问道。“这件事的后果太严重了。”

“我们会重建并持续奋战，”Phil回答。“不管未来如何，我们都会一起面对。”

“如果其中一个逝去，另一个也会继续活着，”Clint说，承认了他与Phil皆非不死之身。“因为这就是 _我们_ 要做的。”

“因为这就是我们要做的，”Phil赞同道。“不过现在，我认为我们该去好好睡一觉了。”

Phil领着明显已经疲惫不堪的Clint离开太平间，回到他们的临时住所。他们躺在那张过小的床上，在熟悉的舒适感下枕着彼此的胳膊，快速平静地陷入睡眠中。

在踏上充满未知的未来旅程前，这份彼此相拥的安心感，是他们唯一确实需要的。

 

_fin_


End file.
